The present invention relates to premanufactured structural building panels for the construction of insulated exterior walls. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system of insulated premanufactured structural building panels that can be arranged in a side-by-side fashion to form one or more exterior walls of a building.
The floors of conventional commercial and residential buildings are commonly framed using a plurality of horizontally extending structural support beams which are supported on multiple load bearing columns or wood studs. The walls are constructed using uniformly spaced metal or wood studs that extend vertically between the floors of the building.
The roof system of a conventional commercial building includes uniformly spaced joists spanning the length between pairs of parallel support beams. A metal deck is placed on top of the uniformly spaced joists. Panels of insulation board are then layered on top of the deck. The exterior covering of the roof can be formed using a polymer sheeting placed on top of both the deck and the insulation board and secured with ballast or an adhesive.
The roof system of a conventional residential building includes uniformly spaced joists spanning the length between pairs of parallel support beams. Plywood may be placed on top of the uniformly spaced joists. Metal or wood trusses are then erected above the joists to form the framing for the roof. Exterior plywood sheathing is applied on top of the trusses and an exterior covering, such as a roofing felt and either asphalt or wood shingles, is then secured to the exterior surface of the sheathing.
The exposed underside of a conventional commercial or residential roof system is generally not a smooth surface, but instead reveals the exposed joists and deck. Additional materials, such as gypsum coreboard or fiberglass ceiling tiles, in conjunction with a metal grid, can be utilized to form the finished ceiling. In either case, an air space will generally remain between the ceiling and the exposed roof structure. Such ceiling and roof systems can have less than desirable insulation properties and thus additional insulation is often installed. Additionally, conventional ceiling and roof systems have limited sound attenuation and fire retardant properties.
The exterior facade of the building, which may include brick, concrete, stone, metal or wood, is formed adjacent to the studs. Conventional batt insulation is placed between the studs and the interior is then covered with gypsum coreboard to form a smooth surface for finishing. The batt insulation in the wall has a tendency to sag, which can also result in decreased insulation properties and limited sound attenuation, in addition to having limited fire retardant properties.
Accordingly, the construction of conventional sidewalls, ceiling walls and roof systems requires a variety of materials, some of which are quite heavy. The installation of these materials can also be complex and require varying degrees of precision. Thus, installation of these materials is often labor intensive, which can result in higher costs being associated with the construction of these types of buildings.
In seeking better materials for constructing the walls of a building, several forms of premanufactured building panels have been suggested. One such example of a building panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,389 to Mazzone, et al. which discloses an exterior curtain wall panel. The panel has a pair of opposed end caps consisting of channels of light gauge galvanized steel and a foam core of expanded polystyrene with a thickness greater than the width of the channels. The structural strength for the panel is provided by multiple open box type tubes extending vertically along the height of the panel and located within the foam core. However, the panel does not provide fire retardation. In addition, the upper and lower channels are exposed to external conditions and the patent discloses that the channels are thus preferably made from rust resistant galvanized steel, which can be expensive if used in all applications.
Another example of a building panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,400 to Schmechel which discloses a sidewall assembly for a building. The sidewall assembly includes a plurality of expanded polystyrene panels. Each panel has side and end surfaces which define grooves therein. Each panel has a pair of opposed U-shaped side supports which interface with a corresponding groove extending along one of the longitudinally extending laterally displaced sides of the panel. Adjacent panels are secured together by a pair of opposed U-shaped end supports which interface with corresponding grooves extending along the laterally extending longitudinally displaced ends of the panels and which are secured to the side supports by suitable fasteners. Adjacent panels may also be secured together by joining the abutting side supports with suitable fasteners. However, as with the Mazzone patent, the sidewall assembly disclosed in the Schmechel patent does not provide for fire retardation. In the event of a fire, the expanded polystyrene panels of the sidewall assembly will melt thus removing the internal reinforcement of the U-shaped side and end supports which is necessary to prevent displacement of the supports. In the case of horizontal roof and ceiling panels, which are not disclosed in Schmechel, strength is especially important.
Thus, there is a need for improved building materials for use in the construction of exterior walls, such as sidewalls, ceiling walls and roof systems of buildings. Such materials must be capable of being efficiently installed to reduce labor costs while at the same time providing adequate insulation properties, sound attenuation, fire retardation and structural strength. These materials should also be protected from the weather.
The present invention provides a premanufactured structural building panel system whereby the structural panels can be constructed inexpensively and efficiently off-site for subsequent installation at the construction site. The individual structural panels are made of a pair of C-shaped structural channels partially encompassing a foam insulation member. The structural panels are connected to each other in a side-by-side fashion to form an exterior wall, including a roof, of a building.
In one embodiment, the premanufactured structural building panels include a pair of structural channels extending longitudinally in parallel directions. Each of the channels is of a generally C-shaped cross section which is defined by a web portion having a laterally outer surface and by first and second flanges connected at opposite ends of the web portion. Where the building panels are used to form a roof and ceiling wall, a plurality of retaining members can be extended between the second flanges of the channels to provide additional structural strength. Each of the channels faces the other such that the flanges extend from the respective web portion in a direction towards the opposing channel.
Advantageously, a fire retarding board extends between the web portions of the channels such that it is adjacent to the first flanges of the channels. The fire retarding board has a surface facing the interior of the building and an opposite exteriorly facing surface.
The structural channels also include third flanges extending from the web portions of each of the channels. The third flanges are located between the first and second flanges and each third flange extends from the respective web portion in a direction towards the other channel. The third flanges are secured to the exteriorly facing surface of the fire retarding board.
A foam insulation member extends between the web portions of the channels. The insulation member has an interiorly facing surface adjacent the exteriorly facing surface of the fire retarding board and an opposite exteriorly facing surface. The insulation member also has a pair of opposite lateral sides, each of which defines a groove therein. The second flanges of both channels are engaged within the grooves and are thus protected from the elements.
The structural building panels are connected to wall support members and are arranged in a side-by-side relationship to form an exterior wall member such that the lateral sides of each of the foam insulation members are generally in abutting contact with the corresponding lateral sides of adjacent panels and the laterally outer surface of the web portions of the channels are in abutting contact with and connected to the corresponding laterally outer surface of the web portions of adjacent channels. As such, the present invention advantageously provides an exterior wall member wherein the channels (which are preferably formed of steel) are protected from the elements by the foam members and any rain or moisture impinging on the exterior surface of the exterior wall member will be prevented from coming into contact with the channels. In addition, the fire retarding board and third flanges advantageously provide internal structural support to the channels in the event a fire melts the foam insulation member.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the panels include a pair of structural channels extending longitudinally. Each of the channels has a generally C-shaped cross section defined by a web portion having a laterally outer surface defining a plane and by first and second flanges connected at opposite ends of the web portion. In one embodiment, the web portion of at least one of the channels defines an aperture. Each of the flanges has first and second portions. The first portion of each flange extends from the web portion in a direction towards the other of the channels. The second portion of each flange of each channel extends from the first portion in a direction towards the other of the flanges of the same channel.
A foam insulation member extends between the web portions of the channels and has first and second oppositely facing surfaces. The foam insulation member can be formed from polyurethane, polystyrene, polypropylene, polyisocyanurate or polyethylene. The first facing surface of the foam insulation member corresponds to the first flanges of the channels and the second facing surface corresponds to the second flanges of the channels. Advantageously, the first and second oppositely facing surfaces of the foam insulation member are each adapted to engage the corresponding first and second flanges to thereby secure the channels to the foam insulation member. In one embodiment, the first portions of the flanges of the channels define exteriorly facing surfaces that are generally coplanar with the corresponding facing surfaces of the foam insulation member. A fire retarding board can be connected to the exteriorly facing surface defined by the first portion of at least one of the first flanges of one of the channels to provide the necessary fire rating to the building panel, as well as structural support to the channels in the event a fire melts the foam insulation member. The fire retarding board also provides a relatively flat surface that can be prepared to receive paint or another finish.
The structural building panels are connected to wall support members and are arranged in a side-by-side relationship to form an exterior wall member such that the laterally outer surface of the web portions of the channels are in abutting contact with and connected to the corresponding laterally outer surface of the web portions of adjacent channels. As such, the present invention advantageously provides an exterior wall member that can be efficiently fabricated, transported and installed to form an insulated building.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the panels include a pair of structural channels extending longitudinally. Each of the channels has a generally C-shaped cross section defined by a web portion having a laterally outer surface defining a plane and by first and second flanges connected at opposite ends of the web portion. In one embodiment, the web portion of at least one of the channels defines an aperture. The first flanges extend from the respective web portions in a direction towards the other of the channels. The second flanges have first and second portions. The first portion of each second flange extends from the respective web portion in a direction towards the other of the channels. The second portion of each second flange of each channel extends from the first portion in a direction towards the first flanges of the same channel.
A fire retarding board having lateral side edges extends between the web portions of the channels such that it is adjacent the first flanges of the channels. The fire retarding board has a surface facing the interior of the building and an opposite exteriorly facing surface. In one embodiment, the fire retarding board comprises gypsum coreboard.
The structural channels also include third flanges extending from the web portions of each of the channels. The third flanges are located between the first and second flanges and each third flange extends in a direction towards the other of the channels. The third flanges are secured to the exteriorly facing surface of the fire retarding board.
A foam insulation member extends between the web portions of the channels. The foam insulation member can be formed from polyurethane, polystyrene, polypropylene, polyisocyanurate or polyethylene. The foam insulation member has an interiorly facing surface adjacent the fire retarding board and an opposite exteriorly facing surface. The exteriorly facing surface of the foam insulation member is adapted to engage the second flanges to thereby secure the channels to the foam insulation member. In one embodiment, the first portions of the second flanges of the channels define exteriorly facing surfaces that are generally coplanar with the corresponding facing surfaces of the foam insulation member.
In another embodiment, the third flanges have first and second portions. The first portion of each of the third flanges extends from the web portion in a direction towards the other of the channels. The second portion of each of the third flanges extends from the first portion in a direction towards the second flange of the same channel and wherein the exteriorly facing surface of the foam insulation member is adapted to engage the third flanges.
The structural building panels are connected to wall support members and are arranged in a side-by-side relationship to form an exterior wall member such that the laterally outer surface of the web portions of the channels are in abutting contact with and connected to the corresponding laterally outer surface of the web portions of adjacent channels. As such, the present invention advantageously provides an exterior wall member that can be efficiently fabricated, transported and installed. In addition, the fire retarding board and third flanges advantageously provide internal structural support to the channels in the event a fire melts the foam insulation member.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the panels include a pair of structural channels extending longitudinally. Each of the channels has a generally C-shaped cross section defined by a web portion having a laterally outer surface defining a plane and by first and second flanges connected at opposite ends of the web portion. In one embodiment, the web portion of at least one of the channels defines an aperture. The first flanges extend from the respective web portions in a direction towards the other of the channels. The second flanges have first and second portions. The first portion of each second flange extends from the respective web portion in a direction towards the other of the channels. The second portion of each second flange of each channel extends from the first portion in a direction towards the first flanges of the same channel.
At least one retaining member extends between the web portions of each of the channels between the first and second flanges. The structural building panel includes at least one fire retarding board having lateral side edges extending between the web portions of the channels adjacent the first flanges of the channels such that the lateral side edges are engaged between the first flanges and the at least one retaining member. The at least one fire retarding board has a surface facing the interior of the building and an opposite exteriorly facing surface. In one embodiment, the fire retarding board comprises gypsum coreboard.
A foam insulation member extends between the web portions of the channels. The foam insulation member can be formed from polyurethane, polystyrene, polypropylene, polyisocyanurate or polyethylene. The foam insulation member has an interiorly facing surface adjacent the at least one fire retarding board and an opposite exteriorly facing surface. The exteriorly facing surface of the foam insulation member is adapted to engage the second flanges to thereby secure the channels to the foam insulation member. In one embodiment, the first portions of the second flanges of the channels define exteriorly facing surfaces that are generally coplanar with the corresponding facing surfaces of the foam insulation member.
The structural building panels are connected to wall support members and are arranged in a side-by-side relationship to form an exterior wall member such that the laterally outer surface of the web portions of the channels are in abutting contact with and connected to the corresponding laterally outer surface of the web portions of adjacent channels. As such, the present invention advantageously provides an exterior wall member that can be efficiently fabricated, transported and installed. In addition, the fire retarding board and retaining member advantageously provide internal structural support to the channels in the event a fire melts the foam insulation member.
A plurality of adjacent premanufactured structural building panels can be positioned together to form an exterior wall member of a building. The exterior wall members of a building according to the present invention can include vertical sidewalls, a horizontal roof and ceiling wall, or a slanted roof having a predetermined pitch. As such, the entire exterior of a building can be comprised of building panels according to the invention. In contrast to the exterior curtain wall panel of the Mazzone patent and the sidewall assembly of the Schmechel patent, the building panels of the present invention are interchangeable as sidewalls or horizontal roof and ceiling walls since the panels have sufficient fire retardant properties and internal structural strength. The interior surface of the wall members are prepared for finishing using a finishing board, such as drywall, connected to the first flanges of the channels. The interiorly facing surface of the finishing board has a finishable surface.
A security wall can also be constructed using the building panels of the present invention. The security wall can include a layer of cementitious material retained between the fire retarding board and the first flanges of the channels. Reinforcing members extending between the web portions of the channels may be secured within the layer of cementitious material.
A weatherable covering can be provided on the exterior of the wall members. For the roof and ceiling wall in a commercial building, the covering is made of an elastomeric roof coating placed on the exteriorly facing surface of the foam insulation member. Where the wall member being constructed is a sidewall, the weatherable covering may comprise a weatherable plaster applied directly to the exteriorly facing surface of the foam insulation members. For a roof system in a residential building, the weatherable covering may comprise roof shingles applied to an exterior plywood sheathing.
At least one sound attenuating board can also advantageously extend between the web portions of the channels. The sound attenuating board has a surface facing the interior of the building and an opposite exteriorly facing surface adjacent the interiorly facing surface of the fire retarding board. In another embodiment, the at least one sound attenuating board is secured to the at least one fire retarding board such that the at least one sound attenuating board has a surface facing the interior of the building and an opposite exteriorly facing surface adjacent the at least one fire retarding board.
The present invention also provides a method of manufacturing an insulated structural building panel including positioning a pair of longitudinally extending structural channels adjacent to one another to define part of an at least partially enclosed space. At least one form is positioned adjacent to the channels to thereby define an at least partially enclosed space. Thereafter, an insulating foam is inserted into the at least partially enclosed space defined by the at least one form and the channels. In one embodiment, the inserting step includes injecting the insulating foam through an aperture defined by the web portion of one of the channels and allowing the insulating foam to expand. In another embodiment, the inserting step comprises injecting the insulating foam through an aperture defined by the at least one form. The at least one form is then held in place adjacent the channels until the insulating foam has cured to thereby secure the channels to the foam insulation. The at least one form can then be removed from the channels.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the method of manufacturing an insulated structural building panel includes securing a pair of longitudinally extending angle members along opposite edges of the first side of a fire retarding board. A pair of longitudinally extending structural channels are positioned adjacent to one another. The fire retarding board and angle members are placed between the pair of longitudinally extending structural channels such that the fire retarding board extends between the channels to thereby define part of an at least partially enclosed space. At least one form is positioned adjacent to the channels to thereby define an at least partially enclosed space. An insulating foam is inserted into the at least partially enclosed space defined by the at least one form and the channels. In one embodiment, the inserting step includes injecting the insulating foam through an aperture defined by the web portion of one of the channels and allowing the insulating foam to expand. In another embodiment, the inserting step includes injecting the insulating foam through an aperture defined by the at least one form. The at least one form is held in place adjacent the channels until the insulating foam has cured to thereby secure the channels to the foam insulation. The at least one form is then removed from the channels.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the method of manufacturing an insulated structural building panel includes securing at least one retaining member along a lateral side of a fire retarding board. A pair of longitudinally extending structural channels are then positioned adjacent to one another to define part of an at least partially enclosed space. The fire retarding board and at least one retaining member are then placed between the pair of longitudinally extending structural channels such that the fire retarding board and at least one retaining member extend between the channels. At least one form is positioned adjacent to the channels to thereby define an at least partially enclosed space. An insulating foam is inserted into the at least partially enclosed space defined by the at least one form and the channels. In one embodiment, the inserting step includes injecting the insulating foam through an aperture defined by the web portion of one of the channels and allowing the insulating foam to expand. In another embodiment, the inserting step includes injecting the insulating foam through an aperture defined by the at least one form. The at least one form is held in place adjacent the channels until the insulating foam has cured to thereby secure the channels to the foam insulation. The at least one form is then removed from the channels.
Accordingly, there has been provided a premanufactured structural building panel allowing for the efficient construction of a building in terms of both labor and material costs. The structural building panels further provide fire resistance and an improved insulation value, and can be easily adapted to provide improved sound attenuation. In addition, the panels are generally corrosion resistant once installed.